To Walk in Starlight
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: A selection of Kiliel drabbles and oneshots based around words or phrases.
1. Shy

**Such title. Very originality. Wow.**

**A selection of Kiliel drabbles and oneshots based on word/phrase prompts, some of which may eventually be expanded on into full fics. :) I really like these things; they're great for boosting creativity, something I'm in a desperate need of.**

**I honestly did not imagine I would ship these two as hard as I do. I thought that like Aragorn and Arwen, I'd think they were cute but would not seek out fics about them. Now I just can't help it. They've become a mighty part of my OTP collection, and I am not ashamed to say it.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**1\. Shy**

Kíli was not a shy Dwarf.

He was far from it actually. He wasn't some twitter-headed human maiden who giggled and flushed crimson at the slightest interaction from the object of his affections. He didn't live life in a state of perpetual timidity like a certain Ri brother, and like his favourite little Hobbit, nor was he ever particularly backwards about coming forwards.

In fact, though he considered himself far less unmovably stubborn than most, Kíli rather thought he showcased a downright excellent example of the courage and forthrightness his kin were famous for throughout Middle Earth.

He had faced entire packs of the most vicious and ravenous of Orcs with nary a flutter of fear, staring up into the towering creatures with a resolute glint in his eyes. He had batted away their filthy, blood encrusted swords effortlessly, and rained his arrows down upon them as though picking off plump rabbits in a summer meadow.

Staring into the eyes of almost assured death had not broken his easy, confident spirit.

So why, with all these collectively indisputable variables backing his virtue, did he suddenly become utterly moon-eyed when confronted with one red haired elf and her surprisingly lewd quip about his manhood?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Home

**Back again! :D Hope you like.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**2\. Home**

The concept of a home was an odd one, Kíli thought with a sigh.

At one time, home had been a full belly warmed by good food and the sound of his mother's strong, ringing laughter by a cheery fire. Home had been Fíli stuffing a fist in his mouth to stop the sniggering as they watched another of their devious plans come to fruition. Home had been his uncle's deep, soothing voice solemnly recounting tales of his long lost birthplace, tales of marble halls glittering with golden light and mighty stone walls scorched by dragonfire.

Home had also been the sound of the wilderness and the gentle crackle of a campfire, the smell of stew cooking permeating the fresh bite of the air. Home had been the general ruckus expected from a company of thirteen spirited Dwarves, the steady laughter and teasing arguments invading the quiet of the night. Home had been the open smiles of their new Hobbit friend, his strange sensibilities and tendencies that warmed the heart, and the way his curls bobbed in the breeze like riverweed.

Now, Kíli thought, home could be something else altogether.

Home was sneaking around long after the lights of Erebor had dimmed for the night. Home was racing heats beating hard against close-pressed chests, softly cried moans and chocked off gasps, and thin blankets wrapped around sweat-soaked bodies rapidly cooling in the chill of winter air speckled with dancing white flakes.

The concept of home was a little more than feeling of belonging, Kíli realised as he ran his trembling, tired fingers through her hair, watching the glittering strands of purest amber capture the starlight above.

And his hands certainly belonged here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Tree

**Welcome back! :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**3\. Tree**

The winter gales flattened the grasslands into a quivering carpet of faded emerald, the deafening roar punctuated by the rhythmic creaking of the trees. Tauriel shivered in the bitter chill, drawing her thick cloak tighter around her neck with one hand, and keeping a firm grip on her hood with the other.

In retrospect, climbing a tree during high winds had not been one of her better ideas.

Her soft sigh was lost in the howling cry of the wind, but her sharp Elven ears easily picked out the sounds of heavy booted footsteps approaching. She smiled, turning to face the direction of the sound and spotting her Dwarf hurrying towards her with his signature wide grin plastered to his face.

A sudden gust caused the tree to bend violently, and Tauriel found herself deposited in a very undignified heap on the ground at her lover's feet.

"Well, well, well!" Kíli chuckled, "It seems the fruit of this tree is the finest in all the land, for look! A beautiful She-Elf has sprung from the branches!"

Tauriel played along with the game, attempting to hide her laughter but failing spectacularly when she caught the glint of mischief in those dark eyes.

"My lovely Elf doth mock me!" Kíli faked a look of heartbreak and placed a gloved hand over his heart. "Gods preserve my soul, how could a being so fair to the eyes be so utterly cruel to her devoted prince?"

Tauriel desperately tried to smother her laughter, almost losing all sense of composure at the smirk Kíli was sporting.

"I mock you not, my dear Master Dwarf." Tauriel finally managed, just barely keeping her face straight. "I merely seek to express my sheer delight at your presence. For you see, it has been rather lonely up on the tree."

Kíli laughed, dropping his act and launching himself at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Beautiful

**This one's much shorter, sorry about that. Shameful form really, I should have had at least ONE few thousand word chapter of nothing but tastefully written buggering by now. Maybe next time. If you're good and eat all your tea.**

**Speaking of next time, I'm running out of good words to use. If anyone wants to suggest some, do feel free. I'm interested to see what my fellow Kiliel shippers are wanting from their OTP.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**4\. Beautiful**

Tauriel could scarcely breathe.

The light from the single small lamp on the bedside table sank deeply into Kíli's unruly locks, setting the dark strands aflame with a golden glow and lending his skin a rosy hue against the white sheets.

Kíli smiled, curling further into her embrace with a contented sigh. Tauriel smiled back, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his forehead. She paused to see his dark eyes glimmer before allowing him to pull her down for a deep kiss.

"You are beautiful, my love."

He watched her, eyes soft and tender at her reverent whisper. He reached up to cradle her cheek, and she covered his warm, rough hand with her own before pulling it to her lips so she could press many kisses to the skin. She gently stroked the long fingers of her free hand through the ever-tousled waves of his hair, and saw the heavens she loved so dearly glitter within them.

"You are so very beautiful."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Silly

**This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's a lot of fun to read too.**

**You could see this as either what happened BEFORE or AFTER the last chapter. It's up to you. It's funny whichever you pick.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

5\. Silly

Kíli had seen a lot of things in his time.

A bear who was really a man (or the other way around, who could truly say?), giant spiders the size of warhorses, the cooking pot of a troll, that one time he could have sworn there was a glow coming from his sock drawer…all these were strange in themselves, but the sight that greeted him as he charged though the doors of his chambers was one of the strangest things he'd ever had the privilege to witness.

Tauriel, his lovely elf maiden with the grace and beauty of a thousand sunsets…slumped over the side of the bed as a giggling mess of glittering red hair and silken blankets.

"Love?"

At the sound of his voice, Tauriel sat bolt upright and stared at him with the oddest expression on her face.

"Who…who are _you_?" She asked, sounding utterly breathless.

The whole world crashed to a halt.

Kíli panicked for several horrible moments, before his brain politely reminded him of Oín's words. The healer had mentioned that the medicine given to Tauriel may have…_side effects_, including a loss of memory, and that the effects would fade as the mixture worked its way out of her system.

"I ah…I am Kíli." He stammered.

"You're lying." Tauriel's eyes narrowed.

"No I'm not. My name is-"

"_Beautiful_."

Kíli's heart seemed to skip several beats, and he felt colour flooding his cheeks. His brain, once so helpful, struggled to give him any form of coherency to offer the conversation. Tauriel seemed incredibly satisfied with his reaction, and fixed him with a chastising look.

"It's not nice to lie." She announced. "I know your name is Beautiful. It would have been horribly silly to name you anything else. How could you forget your own name when even I, a complete stranger, know it well? You're such a silly thing, Beautiful."

"I…what?"

"I'm too hot. My skin feels itchy and sweaty. I don't like it." Tauriel said, swinging herself out of the bed and flopping on the floor when her unsteady legs gave out. She glared at the offending limbs.

Kíli decided to step in before she did something drastic. "Here, how about I fetch a bowl of cold water and-"

"That's ever so nice of you, Beautiful." Tauriel struggled to her feet and pulled at the buttons of her over-robe irritably.

"Well, if you just wait a second I'll…go and get…T-Tauriel, um…wh-what are you doing?"

Kíli tried desperately not to squeal the words, but it was a rather difficult feat, considering the loveliest being in existence was currently throwing her clothes off right in front of him. Tauriel paused in her valiant efforts to shove her thin nightdress off her shoulders (Kíli tried, oh how he tried not to stare, but the damn thing was so _see-through_) and looked at him as though he'd said something incredibly stupid.

"I'm going in the bath." She rolled her eyes and continued with her declothing efforts.

For a few moments, Kíli's eyes tracked the movement of the thin fabric sliding down her flawless skin, before it reached the curve of her hip and he slapped a hand over his face before he got an eyeful of his drugged betrothed before their wedding night.

Oh, mother would _kill _him when she found out. Thorin would kill him. Fíli would kill him. _Everyone_ would kill him. He should have ran from the room and shouted for help. No, wait, that wouldn't have been right, because then someone other than him would see her, and that just was _not _a thought he relished in.

Bare arms, softer than the first rays of dawn on a misty morning, enveloped him and pulled him so close he could feel her heart…and other things.

Mahal help him.


	6. Winter

**Shorter one this time, sorry about that. I'm aiming to have several shorter chapters, and then have longer ones every so often so I don't end up feeling drained.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**6\. Winter **

Tauriel smiled, taking in the sight of her beloved slowly sinking into a relaxed stupor as she played with his ever-tousled hair. Kíli smiled back as he curled further into her side and pulled the blanket tightly around them.

She brushed some wayward strands from his face, carrying the motion on and combing her fingers through the soft, dark locks as she returned her gaze to the sprawling landscape topped with the distant, bustling city of Dale.

This place, a small balcony hidden by a convenient outcrop, was her sanctuary.

Although she had grown to love Erebor, Tauriel also accepted the fact that she was an Elf, not a Dwarf. The warm, golden depths of the mountain were comforting enough most times, but every so often she felt the need to feel the wind and smell the wilderness, to see the stars she adored glittering high in the heavens. Kíli did not resent her for it, for he understood the call of the wild lands.

It was a haven of sorts, a sacred place outside their respective chambers were they could simply be at peace. It was a welcome respite from the prying eyes that followed their every move, the ears that listened in on their every word, scrutinising and perhaps condemning.

Here, there were no such pressures. There was only the sound of the wind and the steady beat of entwined hearts.

"S'cold." Kíli said, voice muffled by the blanket. "And I don't like the look of them clouds."

"The air carries a raw bite." Tauriel agreed. "The clouds offer a silent herald to the coming winter. I feel it will be a harsh one this year."

"Aye, I feel it too. Still, one thing's for sure."

"Oh?"

Kíli smiled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his Elf. He pulled her down for a kiss, roughened lips pressing insistently against her silken ones for a long, lingering moment before he drew back mere inches and stared up at her.

"It may be a harsh winter, but something tells me this year, it will be far easier one to bear."

Tauriel's smile broadened and she reached up to trace the shape of her Courting Bead and the braid it accompanied, before reaching out and tracing his with a tender gaze. Her beloved's eyes lit up like the mighty forges deep in the belly of the mountain, and her heart flared with love like the fires that fuelled them.

"I think you may be right." She said, closing the minute gap between them once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**


	7. Warmth

**Here is yet another short one for you lovelies to enjoy. I'm still not even sure if I like it that much but, meh, what can you do? I may write a much longer oneshot soon, I just have to boot my somewhat absent muse into action and write it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**7\. Warmth**

The dark betrayed little of the room. It carved a discreet blanket around the figures entwined beneath thick furs, guarding their rest as a silent sentinel.

Kíli muttered something indecipherable as he shifted in his sleep. The sheets whispered in the darkness as he settled once again, burrowing closer to his beloved and snoring softly. Tauriel wrapped her arms more securely around his warmth, resting her chin atop his head as she gazed into the darkness.

She was so very loath to disturb his well-earned peace, but she would have to wake him soon if he were to make it back to his own chambers undetected. As much as it galled her, all the skulking around as though their bond was something to be hidden behind closed doors…she was not naïve.

They could not risk their relationship being exposed. Erebor had only just recovered, and there was unease lingering in the air, worrying whispers leaking through he cracks in the stone. Delivering such a blow would only harm Thorin's reign and subject her beloved prince to the same hostility she faced every day.

A fierce urge to protect him flared in her heart, a wildfire raging deep in her very being, untameable and eternal. Kíli sighed contentedly in his sleep as she pressed a desperate kiss to the top of his head.

No, she would not allow him to suffer their hate.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**


	8. Blood

**Me again, back after a temporary lapse in inspiration. It happens, periodically.**

**It's crap, I'm so sorry. I almost didn't upload it, but I thought it had been to long since I updated this. I wanted to add some angst ect into this series rather than have it JUST be good stuff all the time, but I'm horrid at writing sad stuff. Also the ending is just plain awful.**

**I hope you like it, regardless.**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**8\. Blood**

Hurt, he's been hurt…Kíli's been injured…pack of Orcs cornered him…he's in a bad way.

The world around her mattered little, having melted into oblivion the moment the words left Ori's lips. All sense of dignity and grace left her mind, her feet pounding the hard stone ground liker her heart against her chest as she ran and leaped over whatever stood in her way, red hair whipping back behind her as though caught in a winter gale.

In a state of pure panic, she rounded the corner to his chambers, desperately blinking away tears. Her mind raked back the memories she had hoped to bury deep, memories of sweat and the harsh smell of fresh blood, and the stinging sound of steel against steel.

Tauriel skidded to a sharp, painful halt as the guards in front of the door barred her way.

"What business do you have here, Elf?" The taller of the two sneered, looking up at her dishevelled, tear-streaked form with a scornful gaze.

"Let me through!"

Tauriel all but yelled the words as she attempted to force her way into the room. The guards pounced on her, their metal gloves sure to leave painful bruises on her skin, the edges biting into the flesh as she thrashed wildly, too far in the depths of panic to care about that stupid, stupid need to keep their relationship secret.

"Let me through! Let me through right this instant!"

"Mahal! Calm yourself lassie!" The shorter Dwarf huffed, struggling to keep a hold.

"I will calm myself the moment I see my love still breathes!" Tauriel cried, sobbing openly and not caring one bit. "Let me through, I must see him! KÍLI!"

With one last, desperate effort, she broke free from their grips and threw herself through the heavy wooden doors. Instantly, the horrid tang of blood hit her. Tauriel screamed as she ran towards the figure on the bed, seeing only the weeping red wounds scattered over his skin, the glassy eyes that stared back at her, unseeing.

"KÍLI!"

Her scream caught in her throat as she bolted upright, breathing hard and choking slightly on her sobs. She whipped around to tend to her beloved's wounds…only to have reality slam back to her when she saw the cold, empty spot beside her.

* * *

**I hate the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.**


	9. Rumour has it

**I hope it's alright. I did originally have plans for a much longer chapter but...well it's taking more time than I thought to complete. Hopefully it'll be ready for the next update. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**To Walk in Starlight**

* * *

**9\. Rumour has it…**

"…Tauriel…you_ do_ know I love you, right?"

There was a long silence, in which the elf sat up straighter in her chair. A small, confused frown settled over her features as she considered the dwarf sat across from her on the balcony, twisting his hands anxiously.

"Of course I know, love. Are those words not very last we utter before sleep takes us, and the first we speak when our eyes greet the dawn?"

"Good…that's good."

A small, uneasy smile flitted across his face, and Tauriel's frown deepened when the disquiet refused to leave her beloved's eyes.

"Kíli, whatever is the matter?"

"I'm just…worried is all." He sighed, a heavy sound in the quiet evening air. "You're aware of the…less than favourable rumours about us, yes?"

Tauriel laughed lightly, the sound ringing out into the sleepy sunset air. "I'm afraid you shall have to be more specific Kíli. There are a great number of 'less than favourable' tales pattering about Erebor at any one time."

"I don't really want to tell you. It's not at all pleasant to hear."

"That is perhaps a blessing. If they were, I may just drop dead from the shock."

Kíli managed a weak smile at the joke, before his features fell back into a saddened expression. Tauriel sighed softly, and reached over to take his hands in hers.

"Whatever it is, it has upset you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his palm. "It is our duty and pleasure to help shoulder one and other's burdens. Tell me."

"Truthfully, most of the rumours are so stupid I hardly spare them a moment of passing interest. I mean, did you know there was one going around a few months back that said I was only courting you to get back at Uncle for not naming me Crown Prince?" Kíli barked a short laugh, before sighing heavily once more. "As incredibly funny that one was, the latest one is especially vicious. It's far more…personal than the others."

Tauriel was suddenly wary.

"Nori told me about it. I suspect he's been spying on that Stonebeard lot for Thorin and didn't want him to catch wind of what they were saying." Kíli continued, "They seem to be under the impression that I'm courting you because I'm infertile, and my whole family was so ashamed they paired me up with you to stop anyone finding out. The rumour goes on to say that since nobody knows if an Elf and Dwarf can even have children, my so-called shame will go unnoticed."

"That's…oh Kíli, that's horrible." Tauriel tightened her hold on his hands. "Show me the brutes who would dare spread such lies, and I shall stopper their mouths once and for all. I'll cut off their precious braids and throw them into the deepest, darkest part of Mirkwood."

Kíli laughed, and it was genuine, bright sound in the fading light of the day.

* * *

**You know the drill folks! Drop me some love in that review box, and don't be afraid to suggest improvements or anything!**

**Bai. :D**


	10. Sunlight

**So sorry for the lateness. It seems these drabbles and I had a small falling out and they refused to speak to me.**

* * *

**To Walk In Starlight**

* * *

**10\. Sunlight**

Once, he said she walked in starlight.

He had thought of cold silver glimmering in the heavens, silent and unreachable in an eternal watch over the darkened land so far below.

He thought of this light…and found Tauriel had never been starlight.

In battle, she was glorious. She was the blazing heat of a wildfire, sweeping across the dry grasslands and engulfing them in glorious untamed red and orange light. She was the hurricane that blustered across the strong branches of oak trees and whipped them into a passion with each powerful breath. She was the powerful crash of thunder and lightning amidst swirling storm clouds, a rolling drum rising high above the steady beat of the rain.

In peace, she was breathtaking. She was the flutter of a silken curtain caught in a summer breeze, laughter sounding out like woodland birdsong on a quiet morning. She was the salted tang of the sea air, and the cries of gulls soaring above the waves softly crashing to the white sand of the shore. She was the warm press of cosy blankets on a cold winter morning, a gentle shield against frost-bitter windows and empty hearths.

She was the blazing heat of the summer sky, hair like liquid amber shining as she stood by the window, haloed by a brilliant golden glow. She was the sunrise and the sunset, and the magnificent light of the midday dappled on dusty forest roads by leaves shamed by the green of her eyes.

Tauriel was not the cold silver of starlight, Kíli thought one day…she was sunlight.


	11. Snow

**Here's a short thing with these two dorks being...well, themselves.**

* * *

**To Walk In Starlight**

* * *

**11\. Snow**

"I think perhaps it is snowing."

Tauriel opened her eyes at Kíli's whispered words, blinking away the last of her sleep as she tilted her head. He lay on his back, staring at the high stone ceiling with a vaguely puzzled expression. Tauriel glanced in the direction of the large window, only to remember that the bed-curtains were drawn and tied to the carved wooden posts. The world outside the heavy fabric was unknown to her.

"What makes you think so?"

Kíli turned his head to her, smiling softly. "Can you not hear it? That strange quiet that falls upon the land as the snow falls. I hear it now."

Tauriel considered his words. "I think perhaps you may be right."

"Well, that much goes without saying anyway."

Tauriel rolled her eyes and pulled one of his braids. He laughed softly, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. She smiled and rested her head upon his chest, revelling in the steady beat she found there.


End file.
